History of Andonia
The history of the country of Andonia encompasses a wide variety of political and social changes over the course of over eight centuries. Before the establishment of the nation proper, the land was dominated by indigenous tribes, especially the Caloni. Seeking refuge from a dying kingdom, settlers arrived and established a new government. Evolving into an empire, it faced conflict both from outside and within. Following this, there was a period of economic hardships and cultural upheaval, and then a series of wars. Finally, there came an era of peace and slow recovery, including high technological innovation, which continues to this day. Origins Caloni lands Circa 1000 BCE, a population of 10,000 Urguls migrated from Centosia across the Cento-Erzainian land bridge into the continent of Eurasia. There they settled various regions, including the southern region of modern Andonia. By 300 BCE, the original Urgul tribe that arrived in Eurasia had divided into dozens of new tribes. Among these were the Ira of the southeast, the Arabba of the south, the Caloni of the north, the Gol of the east, and the Ger of the southeast. The Caloni populated most of modern Andonia, Sudenia, and the Nortlands. Islandic colonization After the ravaging of their Kingdom of Island, a group of 300 explorers sailed across the Andic Ocean in search of a new home. They settled in the modern Bay of Andonia, establishing the village of Sundesberg (Old Islandic: Bay town). Indrex the Black, leader of the voyage, Indrex ruled as leader of the colony for 15 years until resigning. Indrex spent the remainder of his life in bed because of an unknown illness probably contracted from the Caloni. He died at 60, survived by his wife. Islandic Empire The rule of Ander Following the recovery of Island and its establishment as Occidenta's fifth most powerful empire, Prince Ander of Werburg was sent to serve as viceroy of Sundeslunden. Though never harsh, he was authoritative and tolerated no questioning of his power. In his sixth year of ruling, Ander began what came to be known as the Millennial Campaign. Starting in the year 1000, a fierce movement of expansion stretched the viceroy's influence over one hundred miles from the original Sundeslunden. To assist in governing, Ander created a centralized bureacracy and system of "overseers" assigned to each province of Andonia. The overseers were chosen from the most respected elders of the Caloni in order to assure the natives' respect of their orders. Though he set the groundwork for the government of Sundeslunden, Ander is best known for his introduction of currency. For this accomplishment, the currency of Andonia is named the Ander. The rule of Count Indrex and Civil War The hemophiliac King of Island, William VI, met with an untimely fate at the age of 32, dying from internal bleeding after a fall from his horse. As William had no children and no living siblings, the issue of ascension was hotly debated among William's cousins, which included the King of Sveeland. Amidst the chaos, the nobility chose from their ranks Indrex, Count of Orburg to become the next viceroy of Sundeslunden. This conflicted with King William's suggestion that the next viceroy be Andrex of Sundesberg, son of Prince Ander. Following Ander's resignation, Indrex quickly took on the role of the king's representative in Eurasia and proceeded to conquer several new lands in his name. The absorption of the Chiefdom of Muscia into the Empire was not well received by its inhabitants. The states of Parsony and Axony, who had designs on economic freedom from Sundesberg, supported Muscia's dissent. An alliance between the three grew until in 1004, the western states of Parsony, Muscia, and Axony declared secession from the Empire. In response, Indrex recruited 10,000 mercenaries from the eastern states to form the new Sundesberg Army. He proceeded to first invade Sangloa, capital of Axony. In the first month of attack, the well-trained Sundesberg Army met startling defeats by the tactical Caloni militia along the mountains of Central Front. A soldier of the Sundesberg Army records in a partially preserved journal: : So we marched, line by line, each section eighteen men across and fifty long, to the height of the mountain. And very quickly dropped, from a high place somewhere, a burning branch was thrown. Almost instantly a man was pinned under the branch with his coat in flames. A few others were also burnt. Thus the formations were dispersed. And as this chaos ensued, a whipping noise came through the air and an arrow struck a man in the side. Another was hit and another. Men rushed to find the rebels who were targeting them, but they lay hidden somewhere unknown. Indrex was informed that a blockade was to be formed to prevent military and economic support from Island. He decided on a counter-blockade of the foremost Eastern port of Armstaad. and invasion of Axony from the north. While Axony had been defeated, Parsony and Muscia still remained. Parsony believed that the appointment of Indrex as viceroy was unjust and the true heir was Andrex of Sundesberg, who now resided in Parsony. The western states named him as their leader against the eastern states, a title he reluctantly accepted. Because he had no prior military experience, Andrex appointed Chief Talagnos of Muscia as his general. Talagnos succeeded in pushing Indrex out of Axony and securing the Centrees. Hiller seizes power Albert Hiller (25 April 1099 – 03 September 1158) is best known for his role as prime orator for the Sundenian Nationalist Organization and later, first President of Andonia. Hiller was one of the signatories of The Declaration of Sundenian Independence from Island.